The development of the present invention has resulted from recognition of the fact that while magnetic weather stripping is highly effective in conjunction with residential doors having an exterior of magnetic metal, it cannot be used with wooden doors - which in many instances are preferred over metal doors. On the other hand, wooden doors exhibit a greater tendency to warpage than metal doors, particularly in cold weather when the humidity conditions on the inside of a residence are commonly substantially higher than the outdoor atmosphere, and it is not unusual for such warpage to break the sealing engagement between a wooden door and the non-magnetic weather stripping which must be used therewith.
Another background fact contributing to the development of the present invention was observation of the fact that an exterior door of wood, and particularly the leading edge thereof, is often subject to damage by contact with foreign objects, especially during construction of the building. Thus it often happens that an attempt is made to close the door while some foreign object is extending through the doorway, such for example as a hose, a rope, a piece of building material or an electric cable such as an extension cable. As a result, the corner of the door which first enters the frame tends to be dented or otherwise disfigured, not only during construction but also after the dwelling has been completed and is in use.